All This Talk of Being a Talented Wife
by extra-victory
Summary: "If I'd known I would end up as a housewife…" Emi sniffed, sourly, putting forks and spoons out by the plates. "I would never have come to Earth-" Maou x Emi, Adult themes, Adult Humor, Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

Emi sighed, cracking the oven door open, tentatively prodding the flaky surface of an apple pie, before rising back up, slipping oven mitts on, and pulling the dessert out of the baking oven.

Grumbling, the Hero set to work, cutting the pie, grabbing ice cream out of the freezer, setting plates out on the table.

 _If I'd known I would end up as a_ _housewife…_ Emi sniffed, sourly, putting forks and spoons out by the plates, and two wine glasses on the table, filling them. _I would never have come to Earth-_

Maou knocked twice on the front door, courteously, to alert her to his presence, before teleporting into the kitchen, and appearing, leaning, backwards, on the fridge, grinning.

She whirled around, and he looked about, confused, for a moment, noticing the empty kitchen, before spotting her out in the dining room.

"There you are." He grinned, wickedly, eyes narrowing. "I didn't realize housewives could leave the kitchen-"

"Shut up-!" She squealed, furiously red. "Happy birthday, asshole-!"

She hurled a fork at him, and he snatched it out of the air, in front of his face, chuckling, strolling casually out into the dining room, to the table.

Emi huffed, and wandered back into the kitchen, pulling some birthday candles out of a drawer, and stuffing them into the pie. "I worked hard on this, so you better enjoy it-"

"Thank you, Emilia." Maou called over to her, warmly, pulling a seat out, sitting at the head of the table.

She could hear the _sincerity_ in his voice, and, despite herself, it made her happy.

"I poisoned your pie, and I'm hoping it kills you this time-" She hissed, flustered, a moment later.

She heard the sound of his laughter from the other room.

"I won't begrudge you for it-" He leaned on his elbow, as she brought the pie into the dining room, and set it down in front of him. He met her eyes, grinning. "If the last thing I see is you in that apron-"

She flushed, blushing, for a moment, heart racing, and then her eyes narrowed. "Are you going to smack my ass when I walk by you again?"

"Yes." He replied, smoothly, and his eyes narrowed too.

They stared at each other, silently, in something of a wordless face off.

She twitched, veins throbbing in her forehead, blood boiling, glaring at him, as he watched her, unflinchingly, coolly, grinning.

The Hero groaned, at last, and shook her head, miserable, walking past him...

But...He didn't squeeze her ass...

She fidgeted, confused, for a moment, before realizing that he was probably just messing with her...

"You're the worst-" She hissed, mumbling, furiously red, from the kitchen, and he grinned.

"Did you want me to grope you that badly-?" He called out to her, and she blushed, fidgeting, heartbeat accelerating.

"Shut it-!" She snapped, crimson red. "I can't believe I'm your _wife_ , I could die of shame-"

"Eat this pie with me, first-" he teased, and she sighed, hanging her head, making her way back over to the table, before sitting beside him.

Even after a _year_ of marriage, even though Emi was almost twenty-two, she couldn't help feeling like she was still _seventeen_ ; she still bickered with Maou, she still fought with him over every little thing.

Rika said that fighting was just how they showed their love for each other.

Emi set a piece of apple pie on Maou's plate, as the king of demons twirled a fork in one hand.

"It's just how you like it-" She promised, sniffing, triumphantly. "See If I'm wrong."

He obliged, smiling faintly, munching on it pensively. His eyes drifted shut, as he considered the taste.

Emi had started a little war with her husband, on their honeymoon, that revolved around pleasing him with her food. If he liked it, she would win the day.

"Well done." He admitted, setting the fork down, meeting her victorious gaze, eyes glinting. "I can only imagine how much love went into the preparation-"

She flushed. "Yeah, whatever-"

Maou snickered, and Emi glared, sourly, poignantly, away.

"It's incredible." He said, at last, shaking his head, in defeat, smiling faintly. "See for yourself."

She glowed proudly, despite herself, and felt her heartbeat accelerate. Hearing the sincerity in his tone, when he complimented her, or said sweet things to her, always made her wiggle in delight, even in spite of her best efforts.

The hero sniffed, turning her nose up, flushed red, and nibbled thoughtfully on a tiny bite. "It _is_ good…"

"Who knew you'd be such a talented wife-" he grinned, rubbing his nose.

She groaned, holding her head. "When you say that, It makes me wish we were still enemies…"

Maou's eyes flashed, as he met her gaze, grinning wickedly. "We've _always_ been enemies, Emilia. For example, tonight, I'm going to _viciously_ attack you in bed-"

She squeaked, covering her mouth, blushing furiously, before glaring at him.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow, for those of you that want it ~ Lemons and all!  
**

 **This story is rated T until I update it tomorrow.**

 **See you then! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so nice to see you again :D**

 **MaouViolette656: I totally agree, the red and white checkered apron is perfect for her, in this scene! Of course, you're fully entitled to visualize whatever you like, all I do is provide the story and imagery! I do tend to use the "hungry predator" for Maou a lot. It's in every single one of my character profiles for him, to a greater or lesser degree! :D**

 **Coldwire: I'm so glad to hear that :D I hope you like it!**

 **SStrans: Of course, my pleasure! Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: I can't thank you enough for saying so! :D**

 **Thank you all so much, It means the world to me! Try to enjoy this chapter for me! :D**

Emilia shrieked, grabbing fistfuls of blanket in both hands, shaking violently, neck thrown back, sweating profusely, twisting around on the mattress, as Maou raised himself up above her, muscles straining, driving himself back into her body, fiercely.

"This is the end-" The King of Hell grinned, wickedly, shakily, grabbing one of her legs, lifting it up, all the way up, as she twisted around, on her back, squeaking, and he slammed deep into her again, striking the mouth of her womb. She gasped, yelping, choking, strangled, furiously red, squeezing her eyes shut.

"AAAaa-aAAauuu-" She wailed, shuddering, panting, flushed, _climactic_ orgasmic heat building inside her, _welling up in her hips, ripping through her, volcanic_ , as he drilled into her again, in a wide, piercing stroke, _merciless_ , and her head lolled to the side, breathless, sweating profusely. He slid a hand around her hips, seizing her ass, raising her, slightly above the bed, plugging her, and she whimpered, gnashing her teeth, grinding her core on him, neck pressed tightly against the headboard, eyes half-lidded, drops of sweat glistening on her skin, trailing along her, as she glowed.

Maou pressed her down into the mattress, eyes narrowing, by her breast, squeezing her left nipple between the sides of two fingers, and she shrieked, back arching, hips squirming against him, driving her core against him.

" _AAaaaaAAaAuuuHateyouuuuuu-"_ She sobbed, strangled, crimson red, soaked in sweat, as he stalled for a moment, and she swung her fist at him, helplessly, impotently, from beneath him, swinging her arm and hand desperately at him, _unable to reach him,_ and he grinned villainously, grabbing her face, pinning her arm down, angling her mouth towards him, as she snapped her eyes open, breathless, meeting his glinting, smug stare with wide, wet eyes, panting.

Her body panicked, and she felt herself _quivering_ , under him, staring up into his face, feeling his _throbbing length inside her, spreading her open,_ internally, as her walls tightened and convulsed around him, but he _didn't move for a moment_ , _and she felt like magma was boiling up in her body_ , from the orgasm she _so badly_ needed to have…She opened her mouth, to _scream_ , or to cry, or moan, but, _for a moment_ , no sound came out…

Maou drove into her, shutting his eyes, savagely, one last time, pumping into her, relentlessly, _concentrating his power and force into her_ , and she _screamed_ , rocked by _explosive orgasmic climax_ , convulsing, _as pleasure erupted in her hips_ , _scorching hot_ , and her body was _on fire_ , every nerve lighting up, _electricity arcing between the hero and the Demon king._

She felt a _comforting, brilliant warmth_ swim in her womb, as she twisted around, crying out, and he exhaled, through his teeth, swaying faintly.

She squeaked, inadvertently, glowing, sobbing...The feeling was one she _treasured_ , and held very dear to her heart.

And then, it was quiet again.

 _Relatively_.

Emi was winded, gasping, tiny, shallow breaths, bright red, desperate for air, laying, limply, fidgeting faintly, on the mattress, as Maou struggled to hold himself up above her, twitching, before his eyes cracked back open, and he met her gaze, grinning faintly.

The king of hell wrapped his arms around her, holding her, tightly, for a moment, breathing heavily, as she panted, shivering, and nuzzled her face on him, flushed.

Dripping with sweat, and sore from the exertion, Emi sighed, heartbeat still floundering, as Maou collapsed, over, onto his side, next to her, in bed, laying there for a moment, before sitting up, slowly, and leaning his back against the headboard, sighing.

Silence.

Their breathing seemed to echo in the bedroom.

Emi rolled over, mumbling incoherently to herself, blushing, glowing, and laid her face down on his stomach, resting the side of her face against him, eyes squeezed shut, cuddling into him, _overwhelmed_ , _utterly_ satisfied, still panting.

"….I hate you-" She muttered, flustered, radiantly crimson, wiping the sweat from her face, nuzzling against him.

"Is that so?" He teased, unimpressed, in a mocking monotone. "Seems like an opportune moment to request a blowjob-"

"You _always_ think it's an opportune moment to request a blowjob-!" She snapped, glaring away, sourly, dizzy, cracking her eyes open, staring suspiciously into the far corner of the room.

"You could say no-" he snickered. "But you never do."

She sniffed, indignant, turning away, turning her nose up, heartbeat hammering. "….Hate you…" She mumbled, bright red, fidgeting faintly, grumbling, tugging her hair, eyes narrowing.

He grinned, silently, eyes flashing, shaking his head slightly, saying nothing.

"I'll do it…I'll do it in a few minutes-" She whimpered, blushing faintly.

Silence.

"H-Hold me…" Emi whispered, flushed, quietly, and Maou chuckled, turning himself, positioning himself, maneuvering her, to wrap his arms around Emi, on his side, tugging her into him, into his body, lying down.

Turning her into the little spoon she loved being so much.

Somehow, _for some reason,_ the fierce, righteous Hero of Ente Isla _just really liked being the little spoon_ , in Maou's arms.

He suspected it was comforting to her, somehow.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it?**

 **This story has been a ton of fun to write. I've been dying to get this idea on paper for a while now, but I have so many stories to post and update, my daily writing schedule is pretty hectic! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, however :) The quality of the prose and the intensive and vulgarity of my stories often fluctuates, because I edit and invest more in certain stories than In others, so If I'm taking an extra day to update, it's probably because I'm hard at work!**

 **See you in the next update! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there! So nice to see you again :D**

 **MaouVioletta656: I totally agree! Of course, I'm so rigid and careful, to a fault, so I never do anything outside of my character templates, which is why Maou and Emi act the way they do in any particular story. For example, here, when she says "I hate you-", it really means "I love you." It's just her way of dealing with her feelings. Yes, that's exactly right :D**

 **Coldwire: Thank you so much, oh my goodness, that made my whole day :D Yes, I certainly will!**

 **Thank you so much, I hope you like the new chapter!**

Emi felt _extremely_ comforted, as usual, by her position in the demon lord's embrace. She mewled softly, pleasantly, eyes drifting shut, after a moment, settling in, adjusting her pillow.

For some reason, she just _craved_ the feeling of _being the little spoon in Maou's arms._

She could feel his _heartbeat_ , and the heat of their bodies, pressed together, was _wonderfully_ addictive. Her restless legs rubbed together, skin tingling, and she reached a hand down, between her thighs, opening her legs a bit, and Found Maou's _outrageously_ large member, before setting it between her legs, right against her crotch, rubbing it into her entrance, and shut her legs around it, nervously, to keep it in position.

Silence.

Maou cackled, softly.

She flushed, steaming red, elbowing him in the ribs, _extremely_ glad that he couldn't see her face.

"I love you, Hero."

She trembled, slightly, eyes opening, and stared up into the corner of the room, blushing. "I...I love you too."

She could feel her heartbeat, and his heartbeat, _they seemed to be in perfect sync_ , as she laid there, in his arms, delighted, flushed, still sweaty.

She was _exhausted_ , and felt herself beginning to drift off to sleep…

"So, next Tuesday is anal sex day-" Maou cut into her peaceful imagination, squeezing her a bit, teasing her.

"No-!" She squeaked, screeching, furiously red.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy it?**

 **I hope so! Short chapter today, but I have a lot planned for the next one :D**

 **See you in the update~**


End file.
